Simplify the following expression. $ (3 + (4 - 3 \times 6)) \times 5 $
Solution: $ = (3 + (4 - 18)) \times 5 $ $ = (3 + (-14)) \times 5 $ $ = (3 - 14) \times 5 $ $ = (-11) \times 5 $ $ = -11 \times 5 $ $ = -55 $